


Moonbeams

by Ikisti



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Fluff, My First Fanfic, Not Canon Compliant, POV Multiple, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikisti/pseuds/Ikisti
Summary: After falling in love with all of Wastelandmama's fics I was inspired to write a little something.There is a mystery woman, a merc, and a guitar. These are the things that happen when RJ MacCready isn't hanging out with Nora Madison.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Walking Contradiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453612) by [bluegrasskitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegrasskitty/pseuds/bluegrasskitty). 



1- Night, dead forest clearing, a slight breeze, A figure slowly sits up in the clearing. They look around the space and slowly stand. In the light of a waxing Moon a feminine silhouette can be seen. Hands go up to rub a face, shaking slightly. After a while they drop their hands and stand still, head cocked to the side as if listening. They start walking south.

2- Night - Full Moon, outside of Bunker Hill, North by the river. Hancock and a few of the Night Watch are squaring off with some better than normal kitted out Raiders. For the moment they appear to just be talking. The woman from the clearing is close by. She is now dressed in a long jacket with a hood, pulled up to cover her hair. A guitar case is strapped to her back. She is watching Hancock. His outfit giving him away. (the ghouls of the Slog mentioned him and Good Neighbor, but we will talk about that later) Things with the Raiders break bad. At one point Hancock takes a hit to the shoulder and gets knocked down. As the sound of the gun battle dies down and a figure rounds the rubble that he is behind. It is a Raider, leveling his gun at the mayor.

Raider - “No one if going to fuck’n believe this. I….” His sentence is cut off with a gurgle and something protruding from his throat. The body slumps down to reveal the woman, sword in hand with her hood still up.

Hancock, not having a stim-pack on him, injects himself with some medx as the woman scans the area. She bends down and extends a hand. He takes the offered hand, medx kicking in thinking.

Hancock - “Sunshine, what are you doing out here?” He stumbles a bit into her arms. Knocking her hood down. He looks into a face he thought he knew confused by white hair shining in the moonlight.

Woman - “Afraid not. Here take this” She hands him a stim-pack

Hancock, still a little dazed, reaches up and runs his hand over her hair.- “No, your a Moonbeam aren’t you.” He shakes his head a little. “Ha, most have been something extra in that MedX” He takes the stim-pack.

Woman, watches him while holding him gently up. - “Are you Hancock? From Good Neighbor?”

Hancock, coming back to himself a little - “The one and only.”

3- Dr Amari’s Lab, the woman, who we will now call Luna is in the memory lounger. Dr Amari is at the control frowning. She moves around the lab, checking and rechecking the equipment.

Dr Amari - talking mostly to herself “This doesn’t make any sense.”

Hancock - enters the lab “What doesn’t make sense?” He walks over to the lounger and looks a the prone figure, frowning.

Dr Amari - not looking up from her monitor. “There should be some sign brain damage if she was whipped, but there isn’t. No sign of synth chips. It just doesn’t make sense.” Dr Amari switches off the memory lounger. Walking over to it as the lid raises. Luna slowly sits up, resting her elbows on her knees rubbing her head. Dr Amari checks her eyes with a pen light.

Luna looks to the Dr while stepping out of the lounger - “See anything I didn’t?” voice light while eyes betray an eagerness to learn more. “Anything beyond the flash of light”

Dr Amari walks back to her monitor, brow furrowed. “Nothing. You don’t seem to have any synth components that I could find either. This is very odd and frustrating.”

Luna’s shoulders slump a bit, “It was worth a shot. Thanks for trying.” She gives Dr Amari a weak smile. Turning then to Hancock with a face of defeat “Hancock is that offer of a drink still good”

He wraps an arm around her shoulders “Yah we’ll get you fixed up.”

Dr Amari pipes up before they leave, “Luna, hold on a minute. I have a proposition for you.” Hancock snickers. “I would like to study your memories, your brain. In return we could house you here. There is extra space in the attic storage area. You could stay here while we try and figure things out.”

Luna - looking tired and pauses at the door “Sounds like a plan. Thanks Doc. I’ll take you up on that. But tonight,” a mask of a smile grows on her face, “i just need a few drinks”

Luna and Hancock head up the stairs and out into a night of drinking and forgetting just a little bit more.


	2. In which 2 fools meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which pranks are played and our fools meet.

1- Dusk -The improvised stage, in the improvised bar. The smoke and smell of stale beer hung in the air of the Third Rail. Magnolia held the room with her voice and led them through the night with her tales. Her band played on behind her. Keeping the rhythm she wove moving.

Luna is just behind her and to the right, adding her guitar and voice to the mix. She doesn’t have Jazz running through her veins like Magnolia. When left to her own devices all sorts of other songs fall out of her fingers. But she likes being Magnolia’s shadow, her backup singer. No better way to learn from a Master than up close. Good Neighbor has become a home of sorts, for now. Dr Amri still hasn’t been able to pry any more secrets from her brain, but is “Getting valuable data” none the less. Luna would think the good Dr was trying to spare her feelings if she hadn’t lived above her and Irma. The Doc was blunt to a fault, though Irma seemed to take it in stride, with a smirk, a kiss on the lips and sometimes a smack on the ass. 

Luna was starting to feel protective of this little slice of life. Even though deep down she knew she wouldn’t get to keep it for long. 

2- Dusk of a different day- Hancock’s office/apartments in the old State House, where to old friends sit catching up. Robert Joseph MacCready is drinking Gwinnett Stout and lamenting the fact that his Boss is making him sit this one out. The radio is playing in the background. 

MacCready- “Then she takes off with the mutt. The Boss can’t handle herself sure, but these Railroad people are nuts.” He huffs and sits back into the threadbare couch. Finishing off his beer.

Hancock - “She’ll be fine Mac. She and that mutt have taken down more trouble than I think you or I have ever gotten in to.” MacCready just scowls at that. Hancock takes a hit of jet and a light bulb of inspiration strikes him. He gets up off his couch and heads over to a corner and rummages through some things. He opens a door nearby and grabs something with in it, before shutting it quickly. MacCready is opening up another bottle as he does this. “In fact this is perfect timing for a job I have. Wait here for a bit. I've got to go take care of something. I'll be back in a minute and I’ll give you the details.” He leaves the office with a bundle and a devious chuckle. 

A few moments pass, MacCready sits in his friends office, waiting for these details, when he notices something sounds different. The radio is still playing, but some other sound has stopped. He looks at one of his empty bottles and decides to switch to a Nuka-Cola. It’s only just gotten dark outside and he wants to have a clear-ish head for these details. As he takes a big swig he notices, out of the corner of his eye, a door open with a fair amount of steam and a woman drying her hair coming out. 

A woman with only panties on who is walking directly towards him. The towel in her hands covering her face as she rubs her hair dry. She comes to stop almost in front of him, a hip cocked, ‘Are those tattoos?’ He wonders to himself, as the towel and hair get flipped back and the woman speaks. “What did you do with my clothes?” The exasperated tone does nothing to help the fact that there is now a soft belly, breasts and more tattoos that decorate the body of this woman standing way to close to him. 

MacCready starts to choke a bit on that big swig of Nuka-Cola. He had managed to pour some of it down the wrong pipe, ‘that’s all’. He tries to scoot back into the couch while sputtering out that he doesn’t have her clothes, or trying too. Choking coughs are the only things that come out. 

Luna- “You’re not Hancock” a statement, but a quizzical one. She crouches down next to him, reaches out and smacks his back. Trying to be helpful with one hand while holding the towel a bit in front of her with the other. They aren’t big towels and they can only cover so much. “Woow, easy there solder. Just try to breath” a hand thumps him on his back, causing barely covered breasts to jiggle in his face.

MacCready attempts to regain control of his breathing and the situation. Turning his head away, coughing a bit harder. He can feel himself starting to blush, ‘what am I twelve?’ He puts his hand out, palm flat, to signal her to stop pounding on him. At first he is confused as his palm seems to meet flesh. But at least the pounding stops. 

They are both frozen for a moment. Luna looking at the hand of this man who was just choking and Macready looking at his hand, which is firmly planted on one of her breasts. He pulls his hand back and she shifts back onto her heels. 

MacCready- manages to choke out “Not. Hancock.” while trying to keep his eyes on her forehead or above.

A slight smirk creeps onto Lunas face- “So I guess you don’t know where my cloths are.” Using both hands on the towel for a tad more coverage, sitting back on her heels, looking up through her eyelashes at him, there is a laugh in those eyes.

MacCready - Held by grey/green eyes and long lashes manages to speak “Sorry.” Not sure which he is truly apologizing for. “No idea where they are” He manages to break eye contact. Fidgeting as she watches him for a beat more, he takes a more careful drink. 

Luna - Now openly smirking, stands and scanning the room. She heads over to the corner that Hancock was rummaging in. “Well he didn’t run off with my bag.” She crouches, starts humming a tune and rummaging through her bag.

MacCready - Still sitting on the couch, inner monolog warring with itself. ‘Just relax we didn’t do anything wrong.’ ‘What the he---heck I grabbed her boob. I need to leave.’ ‘What is with all those tattoos? They look way nicer than any I’ve seen. Though the Gunners are known for their art works.’ ‘Calm down, if she is with Hancock then I’m sure he won't kill me for copping a feel. We’ve shared before.’ ‘I didn’t cop a feel. It was a f--freaking accident.’ The bag that gets tossed next to him on the couch breaks him away from these thoughts. 

Luna - now wearing a thread bear Nuka-Cola t-shirt, flops down next to her bag and pulls 2 comics out of it. She holds both covers up to her couch mate. “Well i’m not going anywhere for a bit and you look like you are waiting for him too…. So which one would you like?” MacCready just seems to stare at her. So she waves the comics a bit. “Grognak #68 or Mistress of Mystery #40?”

MacCready - He reaches out for one of the comics, it would be rude not to and he wants to know what this “Job” Hancock had in mind was. He selects the Grognak, watching her closely with a side eye and starts reading. 

Luna - Flips through the comic she has ready countless times. Internally chuckling at the way he had snatched the comic like he would catch fire if they touched the same thing for too long. ‘This is going to be an interesting evening.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only 2 senses this time. There is more detail to get to now that these to have "met"


	3. A kiss and a song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are discussed. Jobs are offered. People seem to care a lot for knowing someone for such a short time

1-Night - Hancock’s office/apartments, two nerds sitting on a couch pretending not to be sizing each other up. 

MacCready - Watching the half naked tattooed woman from his seat on the couch. The comic providing cover for his covert assessment of the situation. Her feet are on the coffee table crossed at the ankles, her toes wiggling as she reads. Plain toe nails, that surprises him a bit, not that it should. He has only really seen them on the Boss. Her toes aren’t just wiggling, the seem to be tapping along to some rhythm. She’s humming again, same rhythm as the toes but a tune that he can quiet place. It’s not a loud hum, but sounds like it’s vibrating deep in her chest. He’s eyes linger there for a moment.

Luna - “It’s rude to stare.” She holds her comic so that her eyes are just peeking over the top. Locked right on to his.

MacCready “It’s also pretty rude to hang around strangers without your pants” He turns his attention fully to the comic in hand. He can feel her watching him. “You’re not as interesting as you think you are.”

She just grins at him as she stands up and saunters over to where the drinks are kept. Her steps are fluid and playful. Like a cat prancing along a railing. She pours herself a whisky and holds the bottle up towards him, giving it a little shake. Offering him a drink as well. He ignores her in favor of the comic. 

Luna- Crosses back over the couch, glass in hand, sitting down closer to him this time. “Worried you’ll choke to death on another drink I guess. Smart given your track record.” She leans over the top of the comic. “You’ve been on that page for a while. Slow reader?” 

MacCready - the teasing tone of her voice is really getting on his nerves. He puts the comic down on his lap, glares daggers at her, takes the glass out of her hand and downs it in one gulp, shoves it back at her, and goes back to reading the coming. She laughs and walks back to pour another whiskey for herself. 

“You kids behaving yourselves” Hancock comes walking into the into the office. MacCready lowers the comic he is “reading” and scowls at them both. 

Luna - “We aren’t the ones who ran off with others peoples clothes.” One hand on her hip and the other holding the freshly poured whiskey. Hancock walks over and takes the whiskey from her hand and plants a kiss on her cheek. 

Hancock - “They were filthy Doll. Magnolia wouldn’t want you performing with Super Mutant guts as your sent of choice.” He lazily seats himself opposite the scowling merc. Behind him Luna rolls her eyes and pours yet another drink for herself. “Look in that trunk over there. Might be something in it that will work.” She just leans on the back of that couch drinks her whiskey. 

Luna- Flicks the back of his tricorn hat, “The smell is why I was taking a shower.” She heads for the trunk he pointed out and starts to dig through it “Though a change in wardrobe might be nice.”

Hancock - His attention now on MacCready. It was always fun to watch him play trough guy around newcomers. Though he thought Mac would have at least laid on a little charm given the newcomer. “So, do you want the details on the job or not. It should be a breeze for a guy like you.” He grins into the last sentence.

MacCready - leaning forward a bit and meeting Hancocks eyes “Why do I get the feeling I’m going to need to charge double?” Hancock laughs at that. 

In the background, after pulling out a strange assortment of clothes, (booty shorts, fishnets, leather harness, a mini skirt that definitely earned its name and what was maybe a ball gag) Luna stands triumphantly with a pair of jeans that just might work. She is able to get them on and is trying to get them over her ample hips and butt. The last owner hadn’t stretched them out much. She was busy doing the classic jeans hop while Hancock explained the job. 

Hancock - “ It really will be as easy as you make it. One day, maybe 2 tops. Then you can be back here waiting for Sunshine to call you back up to the big leagues.” 

Luna- Her head tilts at the word “Sunshine” she is noticeably listening more as she now is trying to wiggle into the jeans

MacCready looks on skeptically, totally not watching the display going on behind Hancock.

Hancock - “ It’s just an escort job. Need you to take this one here (motions with his head to where Luna had stopped hopping and is finally buttoning up) to DC. Get her in touch with Valentine. (Luna realizing what is being said, ‘What?) Introduce her to Vadim, maybe Travis. We could use a few new songs on the radio.” Luna comes up and puts a hand on Hancock’s shoulder.

Luna- voice coming out guarded with a little hurt leaking through. “I don’t need an escort. I can protect myself.” She pulls her hand back, other hand worrying the hem of her shirt. “I’m not bad a meeting people either. And there’s still…”

Hancock cuts her of “I know you can. It is good to have someone watching your back out there.” He patts the couch next to him. She comes around and sits next to him. “I should know.” He brushes one of her stray hairs behind her ear. “You also have a shit sense of direction and MacCready here is the only one I trust to do the job.” He puts a hand over the one still rubbing her shirt hem. “It’s time to do this”

MacCready- ever the perceptive one, notices a lot of things during this interaction. The way the carefree, easy moving woman seemed to freeze up and tense when the details of this job were mentioned. The way Hancock spoke to her like he was talking to a skittish animal. And the way that those black eyes only showed concern. Man, he really needed to break the tension in the air. “You have a deal for double my usual rate.” He smirks at the two when they seemed to realize he is still there “Don’t know if you’ve noticed, but this one likes to run around half naked. That will make introductions to the DC high society a little tricky.” This earned him a chuckle from Hancock and a slight corner of the mouth twitch from her. “I’ll need to know your name if i’m going to make these introductions” She looks up at him. Meeting his eyes with a challenge in her own. “I’m Luna.” Her body posture has become all business. “Mr.. Macready was it.? (She knows dam-darn well it is) The Mayor and I have some things to discuss, in private. Would you mind giving us a moment?” MacCready stood up, “I’ll be down in the Rail. Just let me know what you two decide.” He headed out of the office with an overly casual walk. Feeling eyes on his back the whole way. When he was on the stairs he risked a glance back, Hancock was on his feat giving an animated argument. She was watching Hancock, but seemed to have her head cocked towards him, like she was listening for something. 

2 - Later that evening, Third Rail, The smoke is thick in the air, the patrons are drinking their worries away. MacCready is at the bar, nursing a beer, listening to Magnolia sing and pretending not to watch Luna play guitar behind her. She had come down an hour before and taken up her position on the stage, “tuning up” Charlie called it. She had acknowledged him with a nod, but that was it. He still didn’t know if he had the “job” or not. Hancock had to know he was just joking about the double rate. Four songs in and he had yet to show up. Probably in the doghouse for trying to send her away. He couldn’t tell if this was another one of Hancock’s flings or something else. It would probably be a good thing not to get this particular job. He didn’t need to get in the middle of… whatever that was. 

Magnolia and her band finally took a break. Heading over to get her mid show drink from Charlie and have a smoke. “Well hey there MacCready. Where’s your boss?” Magnolia slid onto the bar stool next to him.

“She out saving the world Mags.” Mac raised his almost empty beer as part of the explanation. 

She just chuckled and finished off her drink. “That's too bad. I was looking forward to seeing her.’ Charlie poured her another and she waived over Luna. “Have you met my new protege? Has voice like silk and very clever fingers.” Luna walked up at that moment and Mac noticed a blush that had started to creep in when “clever fingers” were mentioned. 

Luna - she smiled at them “ We’ve met. MacCready here is going to see that I don’t get lost on my way to DC in two days.” (so he did have the job) She fixed him with a stare, daring him to contradict her. 

Magnolia didn’t seem to notice, “Well our Hot Shot here will keep a good eye on you I’m sure. But two days from now.” She frowned at that “I’ve just gotten used to having you around” She lifted a hand to Luna’s cheek. “We will have to make tonight a special one then” 

Luna’s eyes softened a bit while looking at Mags “I’m not dying.” She gave her mentor a peek on the lips. “Let’s just finish our next set and see how the night goes.” She nodded her goodbyes to Mac and headed back to the stage. 

Magnolia took a long drag on her cigarette. Letting it out while watching Luna walk away. “ You look after her MacCready.” She finished her drink “She really does have an appalling sense of direction. Charlie, give him another round on me.” And with that she headed back to the stage and started making the magic that the Third Rail thrived on. 

MacCready excepted his beer from Charlie and thought about just what he had gotten himself into. “Appalling sense of direction. That’s got to be a good story. At least this could be an interesting quick job.” he thought to himself. 

3- Same time, just from another point of view. Hancock came down into the Third Rail. Moonbeam hadn’t been happy, but she couldn’t keep putting it off. He noticed Magnolia, MacCready and Luna all talking. Judging by Magnolia’s reaction to the conversation, she decided she would follow his advice. If only everyone could be so reasonable. Though that might require a lot more good timing and easily stolen clothing. He grabbed the attention of some of his regular playmates and headed back to the VIP room. He could hear the music just as well back here and would have help keeping his mind off all the ways that his advice could go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm enjoying writing this up. I hope you all are enjoying reading.


	4. The Musican and the Hot Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Last full day in Goodneighbor for a while.

1- Around Noon- Goodnighboer, Daisy’s shop. MacCready leans on the counter chatting with Daisy while she opens up a shipment from one of the caravans. No word yet from the Capital Wastes, but it hasn’t been that long. He’ll know soon enough if it worked. He’s just got to do something to keep his mind off it.

MacCready - “So what’s the story with Hancock’s new girl Luna” He can always count on Daisy to give him truthful info. He would like to know what he was getting into with this job.

Daisy - pauses shifting through crates to look up at him “Mayor’s new girl? Nah, more like his new project. He seems to have taken to her out of the goodness of his heart and not other organs.” She adds a few “new” cans of dog food to the shelf of her counter while Mac puffs on his cigarette. “Heard she ended up saving his and some of the Watch’s butts the night she came in. If you listen to Kent you would think she was the Mistress of Mystery, swooping down with her sword and knocking out all the “bad guys”.” She chuckles at the mental image. 

Mac - “Magnolia said something about an “Appalling sense of direction” the other night. There's got to be a story there.” He hands down some bottles for her to put away as they talk. With what he owes Daisy he is always willing to help her out with things. 

Daisy - “Never knew you to be such a gossip Robert.” She gives him what would be considered by most, a stern motherly look. But her smile gives away the fact that she is just teasing him. “The direction thing, I’m not so sure about. The other day we were haggling, when she just stopped talking and check out for a second.” MacCready frowned at this. There is no way this is going to be an easy job if she randomly checks out. “Why are you asking?” 

Mac - Lighting up another cigarette, “Just a job. Taking her to Diamond City.”

Daisy stands and hands him a box. “Well then you will get to know her on the way there. And you can start now. Take this box to the Memory Den for me.” Mac opens his mouth to protest “Consider it paying me back for breakfast.” She shoos him on his way and goes back to stocking her shelves. 

He takes the box over to the Den. But at a relaxed pace, he’s no mailman after all.   
Irma tells him to take it down to Dr Amari’s lab. He had only been down there once before with Nora. He’d rather not be down there again. He takes the box down the stairs despite all that.

2- Dr Amari’s lab, it is in a messy state, more cables than normal running across the floor, burnt out circuit boards discarded haphazardly through the room. Dr Amari is leaning over one of her open computer panels, hunting for a part. Luna’s legs are just visible under another piece of electronics. 

Luna - strain in her voice “Doc, could you hurry up and connect these things. This is getting real heavy.” The top of the equipment she is under shakes just a bit as she adjusts her grip. There is a sound of electricity snapping. 

Mac- just watches from the doorway. “Don’t let those sides touch” Dr Amari scolds. She looks up from where she is looking and see him. “Is that from Daisy. Bring it hear” She takes the box from him and starts pulling out new circuits. There is another snapping sound. “Shit, that one hurt. Little help?” Luna calls out from under the console. Mac walks over and crouches down to look, making sure not to touch anything. “I’m not great with all this science stuff, but shouldn’t you turn the power off before you mess with these things?” Dr Amari begins putting new circuits into her open panel. “That would ruin the data” She explains. 

Luna - “As fun as it is to get shocked” She had been under there for what felt like hours. “I’ll buy you a round of drinks to night if you just help me hold it for a bit while the Doc gets things put back together.”

Mac doesn’t want anyone getting the wrong idea about him just going around working for free. “It’s going to take more than some booze for me to agree to getting shocked” at this point he is kneeling to looking at the underside of the panel. 

Luna lifts her head up off the floor to look at him, noticing that now has one knee between her legs and he seems to be looking at the panel considering it. “ 20 caps and all your drinks for tonight? You just have to hold it here where my right hand is. Then I’ll move mine to the center and the Doc will close her up.” 

MacCready - now on both knees, braces himself with a hand just to the side of her hip and goes to take over holding that spot. He stops when he is almost to her hand “And dinner.” She huffs out a little laugh, “Fine and dinner.” He then slips his hand over hers keeping the panel level. Man this is heavy. 

Luna places her now free hand in the center as promised. “Any time now Doc” She only gets muttering in return. She just them realizes the position she has gotten herself into. The only question is to make a joke about it, or just lay here holding up a “death trap” with a cute but grumpy merc. “Don’t think I’ve ever had to promise someone dinner and drinks to get them to get them between my legs” The “joke”, which really doesn’t land when you can’t see the eyebrows wiggle, only earns her a grumble of “How much longer”

3 - Third Rail - Early evening, bar mostly empty, Luna is sitting at the bar with her elbows on it and a bottle of beer pressed to her temple. Charlie floats up and sets a plate of grub down for her. She switches the bottle to her other hand and pushes the food around on her plate disinterested in her meal. 

MacCready - enters the main room of the Rail and notice the lone figure at the bar. His eyes linger on her, noticing the slump in her shoulders. Things must not have gone well after he left.   
He heads to the bar and sits down next to her. 

Luna - sees him out of the corner of her eye sit down. Before he can say anything she lifts her head up to hail the bot. “ Anything MacCready wants is on me tonight Charlie” hand with folk gesturing to make sure he knows who she means. The bot floats over to voice his opinion, “You sure that’s wise Doll? I’ve seen this one put quite a lot away” One eye stock narrows at Mac as he says this. “A deal's a deal” She she takes a swig of her beer, places it back to her temple, and continues to push her food around on her plate. 

MacCready - just smirks at grumpy Mr Handy, orders a large meal, a nice whiskey and a beer chaser. He is curious to see just how good of a deal this is. He watches his dinner companion as he drinks his whiskey. Her demeanor is not as lively as he has seen previously. “Any bad jokes to share while I wait for my food?” He gets a small twitch of the lips at that. He feels a bit of pride at that. He is about to make another comment when his food is placed before him. He digs in and savors his meal. ‘I’m getting soft. Too used to regular meals.’ He gets another whisky from the bot, swiveling to the side to lean a bit on the bar. Watching Luna push her food around, lost in thought. “It’s not going to get any better. In fact the colder that gets the worse it tastes.” 

Luna - is startled out of her thoughts. “What?” She looks to see Mac watching her and pointing toward her plate. “Your food. It’s not going to taste any better if you wait” He takes a drink while shaking his head. She blinks a bit, coming back to the present. Looking down at her plate she sees that everything is now a stirred together mush. “Never really been a member of the clean plate club.” She tries to eat a bit though. They will be leaving the next day and who knows what Diamond City food will be like. 

MacCready - he can’t help but laugh at the face she makes when she finally stops playing with her food and eats some. The side eye she gives him is pretty good, but it doesn’t seem to have any malice in it. “So what time are we leaving tomorrow?” He gets a shrug in response and she gestures to him as she chews. “Traveling during the day is safest. And we should be able to get there before Sundown if we leave early enough.”

Luna - takes a swig of her beer to wash down her mouthful. “I’m more of a night person, but if you think it’s best to leave early. I will defer to your expertise” She gives him a little bow. That earns her an eye roll. After a few more mouth fulls and 3 more beers each they both seem to relax more into each other’s company. “So, what exactly is your expertise? Hancock said you were the best shot out there, but you don’t strike me as someone that normally walks, musicians from place to place.” She is turned towards him now. A bit more of the twinkle is coming back to her eye. 

MacCready - notices the pause before “musicians”. ‘I wonder what that is about?’ He pours them both a glass of whiskey from the bottle Charlie left them after grumbling “That he had better things to do that wait on you two Bloody Yanks”. Mac slides a glass over to Luna “I’m an expert in many things. Best shot in the Commonwealth. Personal bodyguard to the General of the Minutemen.” He holds a hand up to stop her asking “The General doing work that i’m not needed for right now.” He receives a skeptical eyebrow raise at this, but she doesn’t press it. “I have been the Mayor of a well functioning town, and I’m a Grognak expert.” 

Luna - is lifting a finger for each “area of expertise”. The last one gets a laugh out of her. “I might have to test you on the last one.” She smiles and raises her glass to him “Well, here’s to an easy job for the Musician and The Hot Shot” She likes the confidence he has in his skills. The smirk on his lips is almost endearing. 

MacCready - Lifts his glass. Trying to maintain his composure, that smile and laughter were becoming infectious. He clinks glasses with her “To an easy job” They drink. 

4- Later that evening, The Third Rail fills up with its regulars. Magnolia is singing after telling Luna to just relax and “enjoy” herself tonight. Hancock is holding court. Lounging on the corner couch with a companion on each arm and more hangers on gathered around. After a few hours Magnolia gets everyone's attention “Since Luna heading out tomorrow to check out the wide old wasteland, I think she should sing to us all, and give me a little bit of a beak.” She pulls her up on to stage and hands the guitar to her. She plays (read notes) MacCready watches from the bar enjoying the rest of the whiskey. 

Hancock - Heads up to the bar with a redhead on his arm. “So MacCready, you two heading out in the morning?” Mac looks up at him “That’s the plan”   
“Good, sooner you two head out, the sooner you can get back.” He takes a hit of Jet and turns to watch Luna play. The redhead slides off of his arm and starts to drape herself on MacCready.   
“We should head up to your office and play if Mac is heading out of town. I haven’t gotten to be with the both of you for way too long.” The redhead is using what she thinks is her most seductive voice. Hancock rolls his eyes a little. This one is a bit of a handful, but a good distraction. He gives her ass a hard slap “Head on up doll. I need to talk business with MacCready here.” She gives a pout, but does as she’s told. 

MacCready - double checks his pockets. That one has always been handsy. Nothing is missing so he returns to watching Luna and waits for Hancock to speak. Hancock lays a hand on his shoulder ‘why is everyone touching me today’ gives it a friendly squeeze. “You get her there safe and stay with her for a bit. If Sunshine comes back looking for you I’ll let her know where you are.” Mac looks up at his friend. The sentimental tone in his voice throwing him off. “Luna, she’s one of the good ones, but trouble seems to follow her around. Just look after her a little in that fucking place. DC is well guarded, but you know those assholes inside are dangerous in their own way.” He nods his agreement and watches his friend walk away. 

‘An easy job’ MacCready thinks. ‘Sure’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written songs never sound read right to me. So here is a playlist of songs that I think make since for Luna to sing. Not that they would be Fallout songs. My thoughts are they are songs that are "her" songs.   
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3Q4SnTn2d9aKP2wKcyPAhk?si=TX-uBFixTPyf2p-OXCZdaw


	5. An easy walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an easy walk turns into a scene from kill bill and explanations are given

1- Morning, the gates of Goodneighbor on the inside. It grey and cloudy day. Tension hangs in the air, like the calm before a thunderstorm. MacCready is talking to Daisy as Luna walks up to the little shop. Guitar strapped to her back, long coat on, hood up and small satchel slung across her body. As she approaches Mac notices the bags under her eyes and the dragging steps. Daisy notice as well and offers a cup of “coffee” to her.

Daisy - “You two hitting the road today? Thought you would have more spring in your step doll.” She chuckles as Luna grimaces and then downs the coffee. “Good thing the roads to DC aren’t that bad.” She takes the cup back and waves off the caps she is offered. “My little going away present. Never know if you are going to see anyone again once they leave the gate.”

Mac - snorts at that, “There’s a happy thought.” He finishes his own mug of coffee and notices she doesn’t wave of his caps. “What no going away present for me?”

Daisy just grins at him “You always turn back up. Just like a bad penny.”

With that they head out the gate and on their way.

2- Afternoon - about halfway to DC, in the ruined streets of Boston. The sky is gotten darker and the wind is picking up a little. Mac is moving ahead of Luna, leading the way. He shoots looks back over his shoulder from time to time to make sure she is still with him. She is quiet today. Not cautiously quiet. No more like she is miles away and is only following him on some sort of automatic pilot.

Mac - Stops short of the corner to an intersection. This spot tends to have some Raiders lurking, waiting to make an easy kill. He and Nora had taken out a few just a week ago, but they were like radroaches. Always more ready to crawl out from somewhere. He scanned the area as Luna walked up next to him. “Get behind me.” he hissed out. When he was satisfied that it was clear, he took a moment to look back at his “easy job”. She at least met his eyes. They didn’t look so faraway just this second, but she still wasn’t right here. “Wait here, i’m going to go a head a bit and make sure the path is safe.” He headed on, as stealthy as he could, wondering just what the heck he had gotten himself into.

Luna - has been following the sniper quietly and a few feet back since the gates of Goodneighbor closed behind them. She made sure to mimic his movements, but her mind was elsewhere. The flash of light, skeletal trees, whispers on the wind, the smell of burning flesh that had haunted her dreams almost nightly were lingering this morning. Not just at the edge of her consciousness were they always waited for her. No they were staying close to her today. She almost ran into MacCready when he stopped in front of her. She could hear him giving her a command, but it sounded like his voice was coming from underwater. She did her best to focus on him, looking at his eyes, so blue, ‘did the sky ever get that blue?’, trying to ground herself in the now. The word “wait” came through the murk of her mind. So she stood there, trying to focus her mind and banish the nightmares that were lingering with her. She watched as he disappeared around another corner at the end of the street. Then the sounds of gunfire broke through the water to her. Snapping her into action.

MacCready - He was pretty sure they hadn’t actually seen him and were just being jumpy, shooting at whatever it was Raiders saw when they were high out of thier minds. He slipped quietly back the way he came. They would just have to take the longer way around these idiots. Hancock said she was good in a fight, but he didn’t trust that. Not after traveling with a zoned out shadow all day.

His mouth went dry when he got to the corner and found it empty. He crouched down and looked frantically for any sign of where she went. Then he saw it, her guitar case peeking out beneath a bit of rubble. Before he had time to puzzle out what had happened he heard “Get the BITCH” being screamed by one of the Raiders he had just left behind.

He hurried back along towards the gunfire and shouts. Cursing his luck the entire way. He rounded the far corner and brought his rifle up. Take out the Raider that was shouting and stupidly standing tall in the middle of their little camp. He moved closer looking around for Luna. He didn’t see her, but he couldn’t miss the arterial spray that just shot up over a barricade. He started to line up another shot to clear his path into this mess when white hair appeared in his scope. Finger off the trigger he watched as the raider that he was about to take down was grabbed and spun around losing it’s head in the process. ‘There was a lot of blood on that sword.’ He lost sight of her then and just had to keep picking off targets to get this madness over.

While trying to deal with this insanity Mac fails to notice a raider with a tire iron heading his way. They take a swing at his head, making contact with his skull. He has had his bell rung before and instinctually swings out with the butt of his rifle to get the raider off of him. He is able to knock them back and take a shot. It just grazes the raiders arm. Mac is seeing double and must have aimed at the wrong one. The Raider takes another swing to be stopped by that bloody, bloody sword. Mac finds himself shoved sideways. Moving in sync with the blood now arcing out of the raiders shoulder, right were their arm should have been.

3- Almost dusk - The raider camp, now littered with body parts and blood. Two figures can be seen among the rubble. One tending to the others head, checking and cleaning a wound.  
Luna - insisted that Mac sit and let her look over his head. He is being anything but a stellar patient. “I’m fine” MacCready grumbles, trying to move away from her probing fingers. She uses her free hand to grab his chin and hold him steady. “ You’re really not. This gash is deep and you could have a concussion.” Luna lifts the rag she is holding to the crack in his skull to see if the bleeding is slowing down.

Mac - “You should have waited where I left you, stuck to the plan. Heading towards a gun fight is not part of the plan. That Raider wouldn’t have caught me off guard if you would just let me do my job.” He tried to glare at her, but everything was still a bit wavy. He noticed she was more focused than earlier in the day. Her eyes were no longer miles away. If anything they were too close and too focused on him.

Luna - lift the rag off while still firmly holding his head still. “It wasn’t the plan, but we made it out ok. And how was I supposed to know that all that shooting wasn’t you getting gunned down? I can’t know what’s going on down the street and around the corner. I’m not clairvoyant. I was able to stop that last one from hurting you too badly. Do you want me to just assume you are fine if this happens again?”

Mac- Getting frustrated that Luna doesn’t seem to get just how badly that could have gone. “Yes! Next time assume I’m fine. Don’t run off. I wouldn’t have been, Ouch!” MacCready flinches as a fresh splash of vodka is dumped on his head wound.

Luna - finally satisfied that the area is clean, sticks him with a deluded stimpack. “Look, I can look after myself. I know Hancock worries and you were hired to help me get to DC, but I survived fine on my own before you two.” She sighs and looks around a bit. “ I’m just get distracted sometimes.”  
That gets a snort from him.

“That, is an exaggeration.” She smiles at him and offers her hand. “It was 3 blocks”

A few raindrops start to fall and a crack of thunder sounds in the distance. MacCready takes her hand and stands. “Let’s grab your guitar. We can get to a place that should be safe before it gets too dark.”

4- Outside Hubris, the rain is starting to fall harder and the sky has gone dark. Only the lighting and the stadium lights of DC illuminate the night.

Mac - He leads them to the door to the old comic shop. He and the Boss had cleared it out a while ago so it should still be relatively safe and dry. The ground floor is still as empty as they left it. He moves in and secures the door behind them. “Well check the other two levels. We’ll camp here for the night.” He doesn’t wait for a reply. His duster is already soaked through and the sooner he made sure this place was safe, the sooner he could try to get dry.

  
They end up having to clear out a number of radroaches. The corpses of the farels that formally inhabited the shop were covered in them. He and the Boss had left a buffet behind them when they’d left with their haul of comics and memorabilia. Once he was satisfied that they could relax and dry off he set up camp in the old TV studio. Small trashcan fire, duster hung over that stupid cardboard cutout of the Shroud and Mac was already starting to feel dryer. “Ugg, I hate being wet.” He shook off the water that had collected on his hat and started to clean his gun.

Luna - Watched him set up the small fire and start to get comfortable. Or as comfortable as one could get in this drafty old building. She too hung her coat up to dry and sat down on the stage. Digging through her bag to find a can of water and a sandwich. She put half the sandwich on her lap and offered the other to MacCready. “Hungry?” When she just received a grunt in return she set the sandwich, wrapper and all, with in his reach. She places the half drunk can of water next to it when she is finished. It was a peace offering of sorts. She did feel bad that he got hurt.  
Her guitar case was still wet from the rain. Luna wiped it down and check on it’s contents. Her guitar was safe and dry. She started absentmindedly running her hands over the strings. Taking in their surroundings and listening to the rain on the roof. “I’m sorry you got hurt.” She looked at him, their eyes meeting for a moment. Her eyes darted back to the case.

Mac - looked at her. She seemed so small. Nothing like the woman that was on stage last night laughing, signing, drawing all eyes to her. “I’ve had worse.” She stops moving and looks at him. There is trust and relief there. He picks up the half a sandwich. ‘Not bad’ Mac chews thoughtfully. “So Luna, is that because Hancock calls you Moonbeam or does he call you that because your name is Luna?” He drinks the water and watches her out the side of his eyes. Trust is not an easy thing to earn out in the wasteland. And full names can be part of that, but he’s curious. Who is this odd woman that can cut through Raiders with a sword and the people of Goodneighbor with a song.

Luna -stands up and walks over to where he is sitting. “Well both and neither.” She kneels in front of him and starts to unbutton her shirt. MacCready starts to put a hand out, “That’s not..”. She takes it and shakes her head, silencing him. “I’m just explaining.” She catches his eyes with hers. “I’m not sure how much you noticed when we first met.” Her shirt is hanging open now. Tattoos on her chest, shoulders and sides now visible. She lets go of his hand and lets the rest of the shirt fall away arms exposed. She holds her arms out and up turning them to catch light. Showing him what she means.

What he sees are lines, delicate strands that look like jewelry draped across her shoulders. The phases of the moon charted out among her sternum between her breasts. The simple bra she is wearing covered some of the lines that swirled along her sides. Crescent shape stood out here and there among the designs. MacCready reaches out and runs his fingers along the lines on her arms. Tracing the outside, then the insides of her wrist. The contrast in his corse, calloused hands on her smooth soft skin was entrancing. Luna started speaking, “ So you see, the moon, Luna, has always been a part of me. I’ve had these tattoos for as long as I can remember. When he called me Moonbeam it just, well fit.” They lock eyes. Her words sinking in. “So, I named myself Luna.” A shy smile growing on her lips. “If these are all I have to go on about who I am. I might as well embrace it.”

Mac - ‘for as long as she can remember’ he is holding her hands in his now. “So the reason we are going to DC, to see the detective that specializes in missing persons…” She nods and gives his hands a squeeze.

“Because I’m the missing person.”


	6. A Mistress and her mysteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long night at the comic store.

1- Hubris Comics - top floor TV studio, late in the night. The rain is falling softer and the small trash can fire is just embers. MacCready is keeping first watch, even though the building is fairly well secure. It doesn’t hurt to be careful. Luna is laying on the stage, sleeping somewhat restlessly. After a few frightened sounds escape from her sleeping form MacCready heads over to wake her. 

Mac - Kneels down next to the prone figure. ‘She can’t be having a nice dream.’ He reaches a hand out to wake her ‘Might as well wake her for her watch early’ It takes a few shakes of her shoulder to wake her. Her eyes snapped open, darting around until she found his. She holds eye contact with him as she sits up. He feels as though he is being sized up and eventually moves away. “It’s your watch” He sets down his own bedroll and lays on top of it. “Just don’t get distracted” he shot her a snarky grin at her as he lowered his hat over his eyes. He was just going to doze a bit. He didn’t know her, or trust her enough for sleep.

Luna - Stood and stretched. Grinning at the merc as he lowered his hat over his eyes. She scanned the room and walked over to one of the windows. Watching the rain as it runs down on the glass. It didn’t help wash away her nightmare. She sighs and heads over to her things. When she pulls her sword out she hears the steady breathing behind her pause. She just rolls her eyes and grabs her tools along with it. 

Heading over to a spot on the floor with a bit more light, she sets about taking care of the weapon that has gotten her out of many, many scrapes. Clean, dry, oil, and check. It was meditative and helped her clear her mind. Once she was satisfied with her work, it was time to clean and check her pistol. This task didn’t hold her mind and it began to wonder. Going over it all, the woods, the moon, the light, the nightmares… were they memories or was her mind just trying to work things out like Dr Amari said? 

A loud snore from MacCready broke into her thoughts. She shook her head and looked over at him. His hat still covering his eyes, mouth slack and slightly open. He was out cold. Luna was sure it wasn’t because he trusted her. He must have been more tired than he let on. Getting your bell rung will do that. She watched him sleep. He looked younger. Like some of the weight he was carrying had been lifted. ‘I wonder if we all look like that when we sleep?’ 

After a few hours of nothing happening Luna became restless. She quietly combing through the building. There wasn’t much left. A few of the burnt comics still had one or two readable pages in them. So she took them and placed them in her book. Tucking them among the songs and the details of her life. There weren’t many. Frowning, she puts the book away and heads back to the top floor.

MacCready is still sleeping. Though he seems to have shifted to a slightly more comfortable. His hat has fallen off. ‘You’ld almost think he was sweet’ Luna smiles to herself, ‘and handsome’. She pauses then and tilts her head to the side, listening again. She walks slowly over to a door. It has the words “dressing room” on it. Inside there is a chair, a small side table and a stall. She stands still for a moment. When she finally moves it is to climb up on the chair and to start moving drop-ceiling panels aside. 

Mac- He woke with a start. A loud crashing sound had him up with pistol in hand. He scanned the room taking in his surroundings. ‘Hurbis, the TV studio, and Luna… where was she?’ Another thump came from off to his left. “Shit” her soft voice hissed out. Mac relaxed his stance just a little. She was just in the other room getting into some sort of trouble. He sighed and glanced at his watch. The Sun would be up soon and then he could get his “easy” job done. 

He holstered his pistol and called out, “You alright in there?” The sounds of movement from the little room stopped. He watched as she slowly peeked her head around the door. She at least had the decency to look guilty. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” She is looking at the floor while talking to him. “But I found something” A little joy creeps into her voice “Wait there I’ll show you.” He watches as she darts behind the door again. He caught a mischievous glint in her eye when she finally looked at him before disappearing again. 

MacCready leans against the wall, lighting a smoke. “You know the point of being on watch is to make sure that nothing sneaks up on your camp right?” He calls out behind her. He rolls his eyes as he hears shuffling in the other room. He has almost finished his cigarette by the time the door opens again. 

“Freeze you filthy criminal” The door comes flying open and out steps Luna in the Mistress of Mystery costume. It must be the version for TV. The skirt was very short. Nothing like in the comic. But it did show of her legs nicely. Luna walked towards him with finger guns drawn. “Hands in the sky Mr.” She was even using a goofy accent. Mac chuckled and raised his hands in mock surrender. 

Luna - is a bit wobbly in the heels of the costume. ‘It’s a wonder anyone ever wore these things all day’ But she was having fun and MacCready seemed happy enough to play along. ‘It made since that they changed the costume for TV. There is no way a real person could do the Mistress’s signature kicks with all that dress’. She didn’t notice the knot in the floor as she attempted to navigate in the impractical footwear. 

Mac - Finds that a smile is threatening to break on his face. He is still holding his hands up as she attempts to walk his way. One of her heels catches and she goes tumbling forward. He reaches out and catches her, drawing her in close. They stand like that for a moment. She looks up from his chest and smiles shyly at him. “I have no idea how Mags wears these every night.” Mac moves them so that she can lean against the wall for balance. He steps back and takes in the sight. The costume does look very nice on her. It seems to hug her curves just right. She was leaning over and trying to take off one of the heels while balancing on the other. ‘Oh this is not going to end well’ 

He leans down a bit and puts a hand on her shoulder offering a bit of support. “Just wait a minute. I’ll grab your stuff from the other room. You shouldn’t walk around in bare feet” Luna just sighs and stands back up, leaning back on the wall. Mac turns and walks away trying not to notice how much she looked like a pinup standing there like that. 

He returned to the room to find his pinup looking out the window. Her head back, neck exposed, one hand on the ruffle of the costume rubbing the fabric, legs looking long and shapely. MacCready’s adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed at the sight. Her lips were moving. They were pretty and smirking at him. Was she saying something? “What?” Luna looked at him fully, “I said the Sun is coming up.” She nodded to the faint glow of light coming through the window. He walked over and looked out. “Then we better get you in some shoes that you can actually walk in.” She placed her hands on his shoulders. Bringing her face very close to his. “Well hop to it then. I can’t be trusted to walk over to a chair so that I can do this myself.” There was a teasing tone to her voice, but a challenge in her eyes. He couldn’t have that. His hands were now on her hips. ‘When did that happen?’ He needed to take control of this situation, but he wasn’t going to back down from a challenge either. 

Luna - She was enjoying teasing MacCready. Though the intensity of his gaze was throwing her a bit. His eyes were we so blue and she couldn’t stop looking at them. He broke eye contact first as he knelt down in front of her. Sliding his hands from her hips, down her legs and to the offending footwear. He looked back up at her with a smirk while placing one of her feet on his knee. He removed her shoe, took her foot gently in hand and slid it into her boot.

Luna’s breath hitched as he did the same with the other. Her ears turning pink as he ran his hands lightly up her sides as he stood. Letting them coming to rest again on her hip. It was her turn to watch his mouth as he stood. Blood pumping in her ears. Her hands still lightly resting on his shoulders. His grip on her hips became firmer and he spoke. It was her turn to ask “What?” He just chuckled and said, “I’ll let you take care of the rest while I head up to the roof to check our path.” He held her there for a second longer. Then headed up the ladder to complete his task. Before closing the hatch he called down, “Better change. Wouldn’t want anyone figuring out your secret identity.” With a wink the hatch closed and she was alone.

Luna let out a shaky breath she didn’t realize she had been holding. She felt a bit light headed and moved to a nearby bench to sit. Changing into her normal clothes brought her back from the cloud she found she was floating on. Luna folded and carefully tucked away the costume. ‘You need to figure out who you are. Not chase a crush.’

She sighed a little, but schooled her self to seem normal. Or as was possible for her. ‘There’s no since getting attached. He’ll be gone soon.’ She started gathering her things.

MacCready - reappeared from the roof just as she finished breaking their camp. “Looks clear and it's light enough to head out.” He accepted his pack from her, their hands brushing during the exchange. “Just try not to get distracted this time” He teased and head down the stairs ahead of her.

Luna tried to think of a witty comeback, but gave up on that quickly and just head down behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one doesn't flow super well. but I needed to get it out of my brain so I could move on to other thought. (shrug)


	7. A Diamond City Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our two nerds spend the day eating noodles and drinking booze.

1- Morning, still early, Diamond City Market place starting to walk up for the day. Luna and MacCready stand at the top of the stairs, taking in the sights below them. The sky is clear and a light breeze is making its way through the stadium. 

Luna - Even with the city just waking up it is full of more people than she has seen in one place. She tries to take it all in. Guards in funny get ups. Merchants opening their shops. A robot in the center wearing a chefs hat. And quite a lot of crows on the wires that run power around the city. She is just about to ask MacCready where they should go first when her stomach growls loudly. “I guess it’s time for breakfast. Where should we eat?” She places a hand on her belly in an attempt to quiet it. It is not successful. 

Mac -“Hum?” he scanned the scene before them. “Oh, food. You have to try the power noodles. They’re the best.” With a slight spring in his step he heads down the stairs. 

Luna follows him towards food. While out of the corner of her eye, she thinks she sees the crows turning their heads to watch them. But that is just a silly thought. The birds are probably just looking for unattended scraps. 

She caught up to Mac as he was ordering them noodles.

Mac - “What’s up, Taka? Set us up with some of your shima… uh, shimichaga… err.” The robot, Taka, saved him from stumbling any more. “Nan-ni shimasho-ka?” It said while spinning its, hands? “Yah that’s the stuff.” He sat at the bar and patted the stool next to him. “We need two”

Luna- sat down next to him, tucking her pack under the bar in front of her. “So, do you eat here often” She asks as the bowl of noodles is set before her. 

Mac - already tucking in to his. Finishing his mouth full he answers “Every time I’m in town. If I have the caps” He goes back to eating enthusiastically.Luna picks up her set of chopsticks and mimics him. She is not having an easy time with them. He eventually takes pity on her and helps her reposition the chopsticks in her hand. He chuckles as he has to help a few more times. He watches as she slowly eats her noodles. “Well? What do you think?” Luna slurps up a noodle and smiles while chewing. “It’s good. I think I like the broth the best though.” She turns her attention back to holding the sticks right and eating. 

MacCready takes a drink of Nuka Cola, turning on his stool to look at Homeplate. He wonders how Nora is doing. Hopes things are going ok with the nuts in the Railroad. After a while he finishes his drink. Luna is still working at her noodles so he decides to head over to Aurturo’s to restock his ammo while he waits. 

Luna - Finishes up her breakfast, gathers up her gear and heads over to where MacCready is haggling with a man. Ignoring the hairs that are standing up on the back of her neck. 

The market in Diamond city is now awake and bustling. There isn’t a cloud in the sky and the day will be hot. No one pays any attention to the crows that make the high wires their perch. They are just dumb birds after all. The fact that there are more than normal doesn’t seem to register with any of the citizens. 

2- The Dugout Inn, later in the day, The bar has a few customers and Diamond City Radio playing in the background. Luna is sitting in one of the tables writing in her book. MacCready is leaning on the bar talking to Vadim. Laughter and bullshit being slung back and forth between the two. 

Luna - Looks up to watch the two men at the bar. They seem to be having a good time, a few shots of moonshine, and many cigarettes being smoked. She smiles to herself and attempts to clear her mind of its many nagging thoughts. It refuses to be cleared. She tries again, closing her eyes only to have them started open a second later by a glass being set on the table. Her traveling companion is now opening laughing at the fact he startled her. 

MacCready - “Don’t get too relaxed.” He sits down opposite her and slides over a cup of coffee. “This place is softer than Goodneighbor sure, but there’s still folks here that will stab you in the back.” He leans back in his chair all swager and confidence. 

The two talk for a while. Going over plans, telling jokes, listening to Vadim’s stories, distracting themselves from the fact that Diamond Cities resident detective is out on a case. His secretary said she didn’t know when he would be back but that when he was she would let Luna know. That was going to make things a little more complicated.

3-- Evening, Dugout Inn, The bag has filled up with more patrons as folks end their busy days with a drink. Luna has her guitar out at the urging of Vadim. He thought it would be nice to have some live music. The radio with its same five songs is turned off and she begins to play. 

The atmosphere turned jovial as folks sang along to the songs they knew. Folks songs that had been passed around in bars. Silly drinking songs that the folks at the Slog had taught her. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and drinks kept flowing. That made Vadim’s grin even wider. Eventually it got late and Luna’s voice was going to give out on her. So she took a bow and headed to the bar.

“Many people want to buy you drink.” Vadim hands Luna a glass of moonshine. He slyly shows her a stash of caps under the counter “For you. Later” He winks and heads on to help others. 

Luna leans against the bar and watches as the patrons enjoy themselves. MacCready and another mercenary were talking and laughing. He looked over and caught her eye. There was a twinkle in his eye and he raised his glass. She raised her’s in kind. 

The drinks flowed until late in the night. 

4- Next morning Dugout Inn, a small rented room with a full side bed. Two sleeping figures lay sleeping together in the bad. One curled into the other’s arms, head resting on their chest. Comfort radiated throughout the room. 

Luna- woke with a pleasant weight on her chest. She looked down to find a head of fluffy hair rising and falling with her breath. MacCready was curled on her, resting sweetly. She ran her hand through his hair, marveling at how soft it was. He stirred in his sleep and turned his face towards hers. The blanket Luna was under bunched up around his check. 

MacCready- felt a hand running through his hair. It was comforting. The gentil scratch of nails on his scalp pulled a humm from his chest. He turned his head, feeling the blanket bunch up around him. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself looking into Luna’s green eyes.

“Morning HotShot.” 

“Mmm, pillows shouldn’t talk” 

That got a small chuckle from her. Mac took a moment to assess the situation. He was in a tank top and pants. ‘Ok so not naked.’ She was tucked under the blanket and seemed to be wearing a t-shirt. ‘Good’ He tried to gather memories from the last night. Before he could he felt her push at his head a little. 

“Well this pillow is getting crushed by your giant head. So shift a little will you.” Luna moved under him. Trying to roll him off. She wasn’t trying too hard. He grind inwardly at that. “Oh and you can add one more thing to your list of expertise.” That made him lift his head to look at her, eyebrow raised. “You can add bed hog to the list.” She chuckled at her own joke. 

MacCready huffed at the joke then relented and lifted off of her. Rolling to take up the space that he had created in the bed.

Luna- as his weight shifted she stretched, propping herself up on an elbow. Taking a moment to pop the kinks in her neck. She reached over and took his hand with the watch on his wrist. “What time is it?” Pulling the watch and there for his arm closer. 

Mac - let his arm be pulled. “It’s still early. Go back to sleep pillow.” She then cuddled up next to him. Resting her head on his shoulder. 

“Ok. It’s your turn to be the pillow.” 

They lay comfortably like that, until sleep reclaimed them.


	8. Chapter 8

1- Small Room in the Dugout Inn. 

MacCready wakes to an empty room. He bolts up and grabs for his boots. He was supposed to be keeping an eye on Luna. He forgot to tell her that he was going to stick around for a few days. She could have already wandered out of DC for all he knew. Just as he grabs his rifle he hears her guitar being played. Mac slows and cracks the door open to listens. Luna and Scarlet seem to be talking as she strums. 

He takes a moment to collect himself. He has known this woman for all of three days. And she seems like she can handle herself in a fight. So why won’t his heart stop pounding then? ‘Because Hancock told you to keep her safe and he would do more than just kick your ass if you didn’t.’ Yep, thats why. Not because having someone to laugh with and hold while you slept was something he had been missing. Nope. 

Luna was listening to Scarlet tell her about the folks that lived in Diamond City. The Upper Stands, full of the “high society”. The in field where just your good, regular folks that lived. How the Colonial Taphouse was not really all that fancy. They didn’t even serve food. It was nice to hear about the more mundane lives of the DC residents. The picture Scarlet painted was nice enough. Though every place has its secret. Luna got the feeling that there were more than enough here. 

Luna watched MacCready leave their room and saunter up to the bar. He lit a cigarette and leaned on the counter. His movements looking a little stiff. “You know it's rude to bang on that thing this early in the morning.” His hat was hiding his eye and there was an extra grumble to his words. 

“It’s noon and most of the drunks staying here could sleep through a Super Mutant attack.” Scarlet snapped at him. Her hand now on her hip. Luna just chuckled. 

“Do you have any coffee Scarlet? Maybe that would perk Mr. MacCready up.” 

The waitress headed to the back grumbling about “Mr Jack Ass” on her way. 

Mac turned to Luna trying to size up the situation. “We are back to Mr now?” She started fidgeting with the strings on the guitar again. Not the absent minded strumming he had walked in on. 

“Well, jobs over right. I’m here safe and sound. You introduced me to Vladim. I can stay here, playing for my super while the detective does his thing.” She was looking anywhere but at him. 

Scarlet reappeared just then with two mugs of coffee. “You didn’t say you were looking for Detective Valentine. Elle, his secretary, stopped by the other day. She mentioned he was going to be gone for a bit. Working on some case or another. Did you catch him before he left? No I suppose you didn’t just getting in yesterday. You should stop by and talk to her though. She can at least let you know if you’ve got a shot at finding the person you’re looking for.” The waitress left them with their coffee. 

Luna slumped down on the bar stool. Her knack for showing up in the wrong place but at the right time seemed to have inverted itself. She stared into her cup of coffee watching the seam drift up and dissipate. “Earth to Luna” Mac interrupted her now spiraling thoughts. “You headed pretty far off there.” He held her eyes as he set his own cup down. “Jobs not over. I was hired to get you here and introduce you to the detective. It’s not over till that happens. So, Miss Luna you’ll just have play that thing well enough for both our supers.” He added a little extra sass to the “Miss”, but she missed it. Frowning she just looked up at him, “I didn’t plan on supporting both of us.” Luna started worrying her bottom lip, clearing doing some calculations in her head. 

MacCready decided to take pity on her. ‘Maybe whatever shot her memory made it hard for her to pick up on teasing?’ Shaking his head he let her in on the joke. “Luna, you don’t have to cover both of us.” The confused look on her face said she wasn’t following. “Hancock wanted me to stick around for a bit with you. Make sure things went ok. So I’m covered” 

“But Diamond City is supposed to be pretty safe right?” She gestured around the bar, a few patrons now milling about the space. “If I can handle the Third Rail I can handle this place.”

He wanted to smile at the way she puffed up as she spoke. He couldn’t blame her for bristling at being babysat. “That’s not even a question.” He was going to try the charm angle. The hard fact that she was just a babe in the woods wouldn’t end this conversation in his favor. “But Hancock doesn’t like it when his orders aren’t followed. You wouldn’t make me go back there early without completing the job to the letter.” He leaned in a bit, giving his best wounded puppy dog eyes. 

Luna let out a huff. He was laying it on a bit thick. But if she was honest, she really didn’t want him to leave. It was just nice to have a familiar face around. That he was just staying because it was the job stung a bit. ‘Focus’ she chided herself. “I guess it's good I don’t have to cover both of us. I’ve seen how much you can put away.” She poked him in the stomach as she spoke. A smile playing at her lips. 

Later in the day - Ellie informed them that the detective wasn’t expected back for at least a week, if not longer. Luna decided to keep her story to herself and they left the secretary to her work. They walked slowly back towards the Dugout. No real plans in mind. It was too early to go back inside and start the evening. But the absence of direction was unsettling for Luna. She didn’t even register that MacCready was talking. “What?”

“I said, follow me, I want to show you something.” He shook his head and took her hand. Leading her past the inn and towards the stands. ‘How she had survived till now he wasn’t sure.’ He lead them up into the stands. Pausing to check and see if anyone was watching, then up even higher. Eventually stopping at small, concealed ledge that looked out over the city. He sat down and patted the spot next to him. Lighting up a cigarette and looking out over the ruins. 

Luna sat down next to him. Head feeling a little clearer, but her mood still low. Nothing was tugging her in any direction. She had been moving towards something since that first night. And now it, nothing. Even when she was in Goodneighbor, singing with Magnolia felt right, like moving forward. Helping Dr Amari with her research and shooting the shit with Hancock was what she was supposed to be doing. It just felt right. But now…. Luna leaned back with a sigh. Trying to relax her mind. She couldn’t. So she just watched some crows flying in the distance. 

“A week isn’t very long.” Mac broke the silence when he finished his smoke. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. She was rubbing the hem of her shirt again, like that first night. ‘Must be a nervous tick’. “There are worse places to be stuck.” That earned him a skeptical glance. “We’ll just have to come up with some creative ways to pass the time” He had a smirk on his face. He turned towards her, just waiting for her to make eye contact. Maybe if he riled her up a little she would get out of her head for a bit. 

Luna did finally stop watching the birds and looked over at him. The laughter in his eyes said he was playing a game with her. But if he wanted to play games, he should have picked something he could win at. She locked eyes with him, turning her body towards him, leaning in close, and putting a hand on his thigh. “I’m sure we can come up with something.” She looked down at his lips. 

Then turned sharply and got up, “But first, I’m hungry. Race you to the noodle stand”. With that, Luna bounded down the stands.

It took MacCready a moment to get moving. He watched her head towards the noodle stand and shook his head. Watching her bounce down the stands was not helping. He stood and followed her path down. This could turn out to be a fun or frustrating week. He didn’t have a handle on which it was going to be, yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still writing, bits and bobs here and there as time allowes.


	9. A few days in DC

Luna wakes early to an arm around her waist. Comforting in its weight. The man that held her had become a large part of her world these past few days. While most saw him as an untrustworthy person, she did not. He had been nothing but straight with her during their time together. 

She snuggles back into his form. Enjoying the breath on her neck, the way his arms pull her closer, and pausing her wiggling when she hears a moan come from her companion.They have flirted for sure. And everyone thought they were fucking. But as quickly as they were becoming friends, that was a line she wasn’t sure about crossing. Letting out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding Luna closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep. 

\------

Mac woke up like he had for the past four days. Curled around Luna’s sleeping form. Nose nuzzled her hair, hips betraying him, pressing into her soft, tempting flesh. He took a deep breath and slid slowly away from where he really wanted to be. And like every other morning he slips away from the bed quietly. Trying not to wake his sleeping partner. He needs to take a moment to himself. Regain his composure. 

Today he moves a bit slowly. The hangover from the night before pounding in his brain.

A little more relaxed and head pounding a bit less, he returns to look at her sleeping form. She had kicked the blanket off while he was gone. The shirt she slept in leaving her hips bare. The tattoos that lined them drawing his eyes up to what he had just been fantasizing about. 

Mac watched her face crinkle at the tickle from a bit of hair on her face. It must have gotten out of place when the blanket was ejected from the bed. He tried and failed to resist the urge to move it behind her ear. Kneeling next to the bed they shared his fingers slid the hair back into place. Lingering on the nape of her neck. Her soft skin a sharp contrast from his calloused hands. 

“Mmmm” 

His hand froze where it was. Now on her cheek. Mac swallowed hard, feeling like he had just been caught. Not that he had done anything wrong. 

Luna’s eyes open slowly, landing on his face. “ I could get used to walking up like this” They were tinkling up at him. Was that playful light in her eyes or hunger? He ignored the blush he knew was growing. “Cold? Because you kicked the blanket off and your” small stutter “your ass sticking out.”

Luna reaches out to stroke his cheek. “And what an ass it is.” A sleepy smile playing about her lips. Lips he suddenly couldn’t look away from. “You know that you're cute when you blush” she gives him a little head tilt. Her fingers were now threading through his hair.

“We should get your eyes checked. No one’s cute when they have a hangover this bad.” His brows furrow, trying to keep the blush from growing. He was failing. 

Luna giggled at that. “You shouldn’t have tried to beat Vadim in a drinking game. I mean it's pretty much all he ever does.” She slides to make more room in the bed, hand now on his. “Drink that can of water and lay back down. It’s still early and I know a trick help with your hangover.” Mac looked at her skeptically. She raised up on her elbow and gave him her sternest look. “Pretty sure your ‘Boss’ just gave you an order.” 

He leaned back, releasing her hand. A smirk on his face. “Pretty sure my ‘Boss’ in this case is Hancock.” But he drank the can of water. All the while noticing Luna’s eyes lingering on him as he drank. On his mouth, his throat. “But I’ll take you up on that trick.” Mac slid back into the bed they shared. Attempting to give a lopsided grin, but wincing at the movement. Turning on his side towards her. Faces now close, noses almost touching. Running his finger tips up her arm. Earning him some goose bumps and her cheeks getting pink. “You're cute when you blush too.” 

They both moved forward, deciding that maybe crossing this line was a good thing. Or just listening to the blood pounding in their ears. 

CRASH - shouting in Russian startles them out of the moment. Knocking their heads together as they both jump at the sudden sound. Hands start rubbing at the tender flesh of each owner. They lock eyes again and start laughing at the situation. 

Luna sits up and takes MacCready’s head in her hand. Kissing him on the forehead where a bruise was sure to form. “Good thing you have a hard head” She slips her hands back into his hair and starts working the tension out of his head. Moving to make him lay back down so she can then move to his neck and shoulders. Mac relaxed into her touch. The pain in his head melted away. She paused with her hands on his shoulders. “Um I’m going to need to get into a different position to continue” There was hesitation in her voice. He opened his eyes, only to see a full blown blush on her face and her worrying her bottom lip. 

“Ok. Anything I can do to help?” 

“Just relax. You’re the one with the hangover.”

He closed his eyes and laid back. Mac thought about telling her that his head felt fine, but then he felt the bed shifting. There was pressure now on the outside of his hips and her hands back working on his shoulders. He hummed in pleasure as she worked out a particularly stubborn knot. Relaxing even more he laid his hands to his sides and found her knees, then thighs. Mac lazily opened his eyes. Watching her reaction as he kneed the flesh in his palms. A smile played about her lips as their eyes locked. 

“Never knew a hangover would get you to straddle me.” 

“There’s a first time for everything” Luna smiled a little. She worried her bottom lip a little more while focusing on working the muscles under her hands. ‘Fuck it’ she though. She leaned down to kiss him. Letting her weight rest on his body. His hands slid behind her and held her tight to him. 

When they finally broke from the kiss Luna rested her forehead on his. “That wasn’t exactly the trick I was going to show you.”

“My head feels much better.” One of his hands was tangled into her hair. He looked up, bumping her nose with his. He tried to will some of his blood back to his brain so he could think. “We don’t have to…”

Luna silenced him with a kiss. Breaking it to look him in the eye “I want to. If you..” She trailed off. Starting to look a little uncertain. 

MacCready used his hips to flip them. The maneuver took her breath away. 

He started kissing his way down her neck. “If you say stop” One to her shoulder. All the while thanking his luck that the neck of this shirt was so large. He followed the lines of the tattoo there, peppering them with soft kisses. “We stop.” Back to her neck, then collar bone. He paused to find her eyes again. “But, yah. I want to.” He ground into her just to make sure his point got across. The sound she made said it did.

They ended up spending the rest of the day, and most of the evening, dealing with a hangover. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the closest to smut that I'll probably ever get. Hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> The way i'm writing this lacks detail. Thats because we all know what the Commonwealth looks, smells and feels like. This is a way to get these senes out of my head so the story can move on.


End file.
